Asuma' s Love: Surrounded By Ino
by deathrosekitty
Summary: oneshot SHORT poems from various mostly asuma's point of view about their love for each other or onesided love. various pairings might be meantioned too.
1. Chapter 1

I don' t own Naruto.

**Chapter 1: Leave**

**Asuma' s point of view.**

_Ino if_

_You could only see_

_How far you can go_

_If you didn' t rely on me_

_Would you like to leave?_

_Be independant without me?_

_When you gaze on how much you need me?_

_I' d be better if you leave._

**Notes: **

**Yeah these are short, but I' ll update as much as I can since they are so small! I wrote seven of these in one day because I had some time inbetween classes (aka I was ignoring my school work.) Anyway I' m going to put up the first two chapters and then I'll update this every one or two or three days until I don' t have anymore and have to write more. Review!**


	2. Forget

**Chapter 2: Forget**

**Asuma' s point of view**

_Ino,_

_I' m your sensei_

_Our love' s not going to go our way_

_So many rules_

_Against us all_

_Forget you' ve ever kissed me_

_And I' ll forget I' ve ever let you fall._

**Notes:**

**There will be other various pairings in these poems. I have other poem stories like this one that reflects a certain emotion except one that revolves around Sakura and Ino' s broken friendship. I will post some of them up to and if you want information about it I will be putting it in my profile. If you want to write a story about one of these poems contact me or if I' m going to write a story about one of these I will warn you. Don' t forget to review!**


	3. Because Of You

Reviews will be answered at the bottom!

**Chapter 3: Because of You**

**Asuma' s pov again!**

_I pace all day_

_Because of you_

_I' m worried all night_

_Because of you_

_If you' d wish to see_

_What I' d do_

_Because of you_

_You already know_

_Because of you_

_You know what you do._

**Notes:**

**No not another one in his pov! AND THE NEXT ONE TOO? darn it! oh well, what can you do. . . .**

REVIEWS:

**ILuvIY17- **Thank you! you shouldn't think you can' t do well. You should at least try! thank you for your review and I hope you like Naruto!


	4. Melted Sugar Of Choice

Warning: meantion of KakashiXIno

**Chapter 4: Melted Sugar of Choice**

**Asuma' s point of view**

_Melted sugar_

_Dances on your lips_

_A sweet thing_

_To see for me_

_Choose me, Ino_

_Get away from Kakashi_

_You can' t love him_

_For I love you_

_Hurry up, choose_

_Don' t let him kiss you_

_The way I have an urge to do_

_Melted sugar_

_He licks off your lips_

_Is he really your choice?_

_Don' t tell me how it is. . ._

**Notes:**

**Uh. I don' t really like this one, but I don' t know why.**

REVIEWS:

**ILuvIY17- **I' m glad you like Naruto! I' ll check out your story if I can!

**Kidlet350- **I' m happy you like my poems and there are AsumaIno oneshot stories out there just not many. If you go to search and put in asumaino I think you can get some of them.


	5. Prove Myself In Any Way

**Chapter 5: Prove Myself In Any Way**

(wow something that **_isn' t_** in Asuma's pov!)

_He watches her_

_As she watches him_

_He needs to see_

_What she sees in him_

_A glomp, his smile_

_Her teacher is firmly in denial_

_The Uchiha boy can not like her_

_That damn boy can' t see her!_

_What did Ino do_

_To open that cold heart_

_And as the wind blows_

_The teacher watches as the kids part_

_Back away, away from her_

_He growls as the Uchiha purrs_

_Want to fight?_

_Sasuke asks again_

_Oh he' ll fight alright_

_Say your prayers_

_The threat is set_

_Wonder what will become of that?_

_It' s all the same to Uchiha Sasuke_

_One fight with a jounin will prove it dutily_

_He' s better than them all_

_And will win any prize that the jounins want_

_Sasuke will win, or will he not?_

**Notes:**

**Yeah I' m leaving it off there, but I thought it was interesting!**

REVIEWS:

**ninjaboy76- **That makes me sad! I like your story though!


	6. Winners and Losers

**  
Chapter 6: Winners and Losers**

_The winner and loser_

_Often turns out the other way_

_Sasuke has become the winner_

_And Asuma is let down_

_She watches over him day and night_

_Ignores her teacher with all her might_

_Ino can see what' s going on_

_Sakura guesses and looks beyond_

_Often the times with winners and losers_

_The losers get taken care of_

_While the winners get boos and_

_No one to comfort them in the end._

**NOTES: **

Asuma won the fight and ended up losing Ino. . . So sad!

REVIEWS:

**ILuvIY17- **I think I'm glad you' re thinking! Thank you for that I liked that poem a lot more than the others too! ... well the ones so far.


	7. Just Hope You're Not With Her

**  
Chapter 7: Just Hope You' re Not With Her**

**Ino' s pov**

_I hope you' re staring at me_

_and not her_

_I just hope that you want me_

_and not her_

_I hope as I' ve said before_

_So don' t kiss Kurenai, anymore_

_Do whatever you want_

_Just not with that girl._

**No notes!**

REVIEWS:

**ninjaboy76- **you are? I' m looking forward to it!

**ILuvIY17- **I' m sorry you' re sad! Whatever I write for these two it ends up sad! I' m glad you still like it,though.


	8. Smoking Day And Night

**  
Chapter 8: Smoking Day And Night**

_Smoking day and night_

_Asuma wishes there was no fight_

_Kakashi looks beyond the underneath_

_Points and stares, but thinks the same_

_While Asuma' s on his knees_

_He smokes even more_

_Kakashi speaks the truth_

_"If you love her as I think you do- " _

_It doesn' t matter_

_They know the words_

_Even as Asuma cuts him off_

_It hurts_

_Pain is pain_

_And they are both shocked_

_Ino betrayed Konoha_

_Now they watch her body rot._

**NOTES:**

Uh... I just wanted to write something on Asuma's smoking... It came out like this instead!

REVIEWS:

**ILuvIY17- I'm glad it got to you, in one way or another. Thanks for your review and at least your spanish teacher doesn' t say "Us Late" instead! lol**


	9. Just Leave Me Alone

**  
Chapter 9: Just Leave Me Alone**

**Asuma's pov**

_I wish for nothing new_

_Just leave me alone_

_I only think of you_

_So leave me alone_

_It' s your fault_

_How you fought for me_

_I didn't do anything_

_That made you think_

_Just leave me alone, Ino_

_Isn't it enough_

_Kurenai and you fought_

_She' s in the hospital now _

_You go crazy_

_Much like I did for you_

_But I give up now_

_I could never have you_

_So why do you want me_

_Like I have wanted you?_

_Just leave me alone_

_I' m through with you._

**NOTES:**

AH! Why do they keep on turning out like this! I want a poem with a happy ending, but my muses won' t let me write it!

REVIEWS:

**sdhf**


	10. Forbidden For Change

**  
Chapter 10: Forbidden For Change**

_Love like a torment  
But deep none-the-less  
Not going to keep them apart  
No, not from their mess_

_Ino won't let go  
Asuma has to know  
They have to have the answer  
Can they be together?  
Yes or no?_

_Waiting drives both crazy  
They want to know  
How others will take it  
Jounin sensei  
In love with an old genin student  
Should they be allowed?  
Allowed together?_

_The fifth Hokage comes  
Brings them in her office  
It's answer time_

_Forbidden love  
Are you allowed together?  
Together forever?_

_......  
..._

_Yes._

_The couple kisses  
And brings a new era  
For lovers...  
For lovers that are student and teacher  
No more forbidden  
No more punishment  
You get to be with the  
One you love in the end._

**NOTES: I HAVE a story for this. The first chapter isn't done yet, though.**

REVIEWS:

**Kaara- **I want a happy ending too! I have a few kakaino fics, but I haven't finished any of the first chapters besides a long kakaino fic that's posted. It's called The Ways of Visions.

**ILuvIY17- **I'll try. I loved what you wrote down too! I get your point, thanks!


	11. Fragile

**  
Chapter 11: Fragile**

_She swept through the crowed  
Fragile  
She waved at her friends  
Fragile  
She acted happy all day  
Fragile_

_But at night she stays  
Fragile  
Ino, you see she's  
Fragile  
Her cries come  
Fragile  
All alone now  
Fragile  
He died in her arms  
Fragile_

_Him, he  
Fragile  
A love once be  
Fragile  
Her love, hers  
Fragile  
Asuma come back!  
She's fragile without you._

**NOTES: **

**DON'T HURT ME! I promise I really promise that the next ten chapters/ poems will be happy ones! I swear... REALLY!**

REVIEWS:


	12. How Sweet

**Chapter 12: How Sweet**

_How sweet he was_

_They danced around_

_Twirl she might_

_Get away_

_He caught her and_

_She came back in_

_The romance night_

_They stayed up for _

_Pleased her greatly_

_Her love was not held within_

_Freely watching_

_As other people will_

_Ino continues to twirl_

_To dance and sing_

_However bad_

_She'd never have to worry_

_The blondes found her love_

_And Asuma would do anything for her_

_Sure enough_

_Red rose petals_

_The flowers of love_

_Scatter around_

_As they dance a dance_

_Of the fairy tales worlds._


	13. Love Is Real

**Chapter 13: Love Is Real**

_Love is real_

_As real as it can get_

_Asuma learned the easy way_

_The way that led to her_

_She was infactuated with one boy_

_But it didn't last_

_As soon as she found _

_The real thing had walked past_

_When she was irritating_

_Being a spoiled brat_

_He tickled her sensless_

_Amused at her hysteric laugh_

_She swatted him away_

_Telling that she'd be good_

_But turned around_

_And tickled him back_

_Until she was his world_

_Ino smiled now_

_A lot more than before_

_Asuma feels calmer_

_Now that he's found her._


	14. Giddy

**Chapter 14: Giddy**

_When she sees him_

_Her blood rises_

_Ready to learn_

_All that surmises_

_Anything that plays_

_She spends her days_

_Looking his way_

_Not knowing why_

_She holds him so dear_

_When he is her teacher_

_What she thinks is her fear_

_A little guesture_

_She thinks of him_

_Not knowing  
Never knowing_

_The same goes for him_

_They start to meet up _

_To train more_

_Before long they figure out_

_It's kind of like boy meets girl_

_Giddy to go_

_Giddy to see_

_What each others company_

_Will hold the next day_

_They both lay sleeping _

_In seperate beds_

_Dreaming together_

_Whatever is in their heads..._


	15. Admirers

**Chapter 15: Admirers**

_To Ino:  
__Kisses; Sweetly  
__Romance; Treaty  
__A new day has arrived  
__Looking brightly with Ino by my side  
__Valentines Day enters near  
__And I will share a secret with you dear  
__I'm your secret admirer._

_To Asuma:  
__Laughter; Smoky  
__Try to save me  
__I've held on to you for so long  
__It's turned to love  
__My tongue  
__Often speaks of you  
__I know I'm not Kurenai  
__But I can be good to you too._

They sent the notes  
Freely; silently  
When they arrived  
That sweet day  
They knew what they felt  
Who made them feel this way  
Asuma and Ino had a secret date  
That desireful Valentines day  
It was sweet  
So romantic  
When he kissed her at the door  
Not to flaunt it  
She gazes at him daily  
Wondering why  
She knew the secret admirers name  
Without it ever leaving her sky  
He knew too  
That's why today  
They celebrate  
Their relationship freely today.


End file.
